Stuck
by Erreway
Summary: Finished. What you get isn't always what you want, what if you end up stuck with it? RT with a couple of twists.
1. Choices

Stuck - Emotions 

                          By: Erreway

*************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki trademarks and related indicia are property of AIC and Pionner Entertainment. This work is not done for profit, and I do not own the series. 

Author Notes: This fic is based on the OVA continuity.  This is the first chapter of Stuck, so stay tuned for more! I'm planning this to have 3-4 chapters total.

*************************************************************************************************

Tenchi awoke to the sound of fighting downstairs. He sighed. *Those two never stop, do they?* Tenchi thought as he got up *I mean even when I'm not there they still find a reason to fight, maybe if I chose…* 

Tenchi dressed, while his mind debated on what to do. Finally after 30 minutes of struggling he came to a decision. *I'll tell her today, that will make me and her happy and it'll stop the fighting* Tenchi thought with a grin. *Maybe I should have done this earlier…* 

Tenchi went down to breakfast. He found everyone sitting there already. Except Ryoko. His heart sunk. Ryoko. Was he strong enough to do this? And was she strong enough to take it? *That was the reason I never picked before… I was scared to hurt the rest of the girls…* Tenchi shook his head to clear his thoughts away "Hi everyone, ummm… where's Ryoko?" 

"Hi Tenchi" Sasami squeaked " Ryoko is outside on the roof, thinking. She said that she isn't hungry that she didn't want to be bothered." 

 "Oh… Okay" Tenchi said as he took his place on the table. "Miss Ayeka?" 

"Yes, Lord Tenchi?" 

"I need to talk to you could we take a walk before dinner?" 

"Why, yes of course" Ayeka said happily. *Ha! Take that Ryoko, me and Tenchi taking a walk alone, I wonder will he…* 

*** 

             After Tenchi and Ayeka had gone through the day and the chores had been done, Ayeka and Tenchi went out on the walk, as planned. It was a beautiful spring day, and all the vegetation was on full bloom. It seemed even prettier as the sun disappeared under the horizon. As Tenchi and Ayeka walked past a Sakura tree, Tenchi couldn't help but smile *Ryoko loves the blossoms of a sakura tree when they are on full bloom. They always reminded me of her; delicate, beautiful…*  Tenchi was snapped back to earth as Ayeka spoke. 

             "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka said followed by a small polite smile. They had finally reached the lake, the place where Tenchi said they would talk. 

             "Well, Lady Ayeka, I… I've… I've chosen." Tenchi said finally. 

            Ayeka smiled. *Oh, Tenchi you are finally going to tell me that you love me!, because why would you tell me first if you loved someone else?* 

        Tenchi continued " A-Aye-ka I have… c-chosenyou" 

        Tenchi said the last part quickly, but Ayeka understood. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh Tenchi!" Ayeka started crying, the first time she had cried tears of joy "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" Ayeka pulled back and looked into his chocolate eyes. "Tenchi… I love you" 

        "I love you too Aye…" The last part of his sentence was lost as Ayeka pulled him into a kiss. Tenchi's stomach turned. He had chosen, he had gotten Ayeka, and he was now kissing her. So why was he feeling like this? *I might just be nervous* Tenchi thought as he kissed Ayeka back. 

*** 

        "Congratulations!" Everyone cheered 

        Tenchi and Ayeka had gone back to the house after spending some more time together.  They went into the house to find the hole Masaki household waiting for them in the kitchen. Everyone except Ryoko. Ayeka had been so happy she had told them right then and there. Everyone was happy for them. Everyone, except Washu. 

        //Ryoko…\\ Washu said through the mental link she shared with her daughter. 

        //What?!\\ She shot back //I said that I didn't want to be bothered!\\ 

        //Ryoko…\\ Washu said holding back tears, tears because she knew how Ryoko would react *She loves him so much…* //I think you should come back to the house… Tenchi has chosen\\ 

        //Really?\\ Ryoko gave a squeak of delight //Wait I'm coming\\ 

         True to her words, that second Ryoko materialized in the kitchen. "Hey! I'm back! What'd I miss?" 

        When Tenchi saw Ryoko his stomach tied into a knot. What would she do when she found out? "You didn't miss much…" 

        "Wow Ryoko you're back!" Mihoshi said in her usual bubbly tone, as she cut Tenchi off "You don't know what just happened, Tenchi choose Ayeka!" Mihoshi said happily, seeming to forget that Ryoko loved Tenchi "Isn't it just great?" 

        Ryoko hung her head, silent tears streaming down her face "Yeah that's great Mihoshi, I'm just static" Ryoko said sarcastically. Tenchi tried to say something but she cut him off  "I'm going to sleep early…" She teleported before anyone could say anything. 

        Washu shot a glance at Tenchi before running out the kitchen. "Ryoko wait!" Washu was answered by the noise of a door closing. Washu sighed. 

        "Little Washu…" Tenchi said as the little scientist started to walk away. Ayeka put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. 

        "I-I" Washu said sobbing "I-I'm going back to my lab" 

        "But Little Washu, dinner's ready" Sasami said quietly. 

         Washu turned around and smiled "I'm sorry Sasami… But I'm not hungry, and Even if I was, Ryoko's pain is so great," Washu shot Tenchi a glance that could freeze fire "I probably wouldn't be able to eat." She tuned around and walked off. 

*** 

**I can't get out of bed today**

**Or get you off my mind**

        Ryoko opened her eyes. Her eyes hurt and the pillow under her head was a little wet. She tried to remember the reason why she felt like this. Oh, right. Tenchi. 

         What would she do now that he had chosen? *I guess I'll…* 

        //You'll live your life just like you did before\\ 

        //But there's no point he doesn't love me…\\ Ryoko said mentally to Washu, she was too tired, and hurt to fight with her right now. 

        //Ryoko, I want you to come to my lab after breakfast, would you do that?\\ Washu asked delicately. 

        Ryoko nodded. 

        // Good, because there's something important we have to talk about\\ 

*** 

        Ryoko got dressed and walked downstairs. As she went into the kitchen she found Tenchi and Ayeka in an embrace. Ryoko felt worse pain than she ever thought she could. 

**I just can't seem to find a way**

**To leave this love behind**

        Ryoko tried to forget about it but couldn't. How could she forget about him? She loved him so much. To her, she was his life, the fire that kept her going. She remembered all the times she'd tried to hug him, the times he saved her, the time she went into battle in order to save him, risking her own life. Why couldn't he love her like she loved him? *Well it doesn't matter now, I lost the battle and the prize, Tenchi's love… * 

        When Tenchi saw Ryoko walk through the door,  his heart sunk, yet again. He had finally told Ayeka that he loved her. So why wasn't he overflowing with happiness, like Ayeka was?. *Maybe because you made the wrong choice?* His mind snapped at him. *Of course I didn't make the wrong choice! I love Ayeka!* He snapped back *Do you love her, love her; or do you love her as a sister?* 

I ain't trippin 

**I'm just missing**

        //Ryoko, try to act as if everything's normal\\ 

        Ryoko turned around and saw that Washu was walking into the room. //Its hard though…\\ Ryoko answered mentally while she bit her lip, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to come out. She couldn't cry now, not in front of them! 

        Washu nodded //Not all might be lost yet though, Little Ryoko\\ 

*** 

        Breakfast had been uneventful, except for the times when Tenchi had tried to talk to Ryoko and cheer her up, trying to tell her the world wasn't over, but it wasn't very convincing. And the glances Ayeka was giving him weren't very helpful either. 

        *Why the hell do I feel like this?* Tenchi thought while he chopped at the soil with the hoe he was holding. He was supposed to be doing his chores but his mind was somewhere else. Thinking about his choice. About Ayeka. About Ryoko. He was happy Ayeka was happy but he wasn't entirely happy himself. It was as if he was missing something. But what was it?. 

*** 

**You know what I'm saying**

**You know what I need**

        "What was it you wanted to talk about Washu?" Ryoko said crossing her arms over her chest protectively while she tapped her foot on the cold metallic floor. * I hate coming in here… the last time I came here .:MOM:. hanged me here all night…* 

        "I'm sorry about what happened little Ryoko" Washu said with a hint of true concern for her daughter 

        "Well… I…" Ryoko choked. She couldn't go on like this. *I can't fake it anymore.* Tears threatened to spill out and Ryoko did her best to hold them back. 

        Washu went to her daughter's side and put her arm around her. Ryoko collapsed to the floor and started sobbing violently. Her head hung, her tears spilling against the floor created a song. A song of despair. 

        "Do you want to talk about it?" Washu said kneeling next to her daughter. 

        Ryoko looked up at Washu, her vision clouded because of her tears. "I…I guess I always knew… I just didn't want to admit it" Washu started stroking Ryoko's hair "I-It was obvio-ous…" Ryoko said sobbing "The way he flirted with A-Ayeka…" Ryoko hung her head again and pulled away from Washu "Plus, nobody can love a demon, or a creation…" 

        Washu but a finger under Ryoko's chin and forced her to look up into her eyes "I don't want you to ever .:EVER:. talk like that, you're just like everyone else in this house, you have a soul and you have feelings, that's all that matters" 

        Ryoko nodded. 

        "Good," Washu said wiping the remains of the last tears Ryoko shed "Now that we got that straightened out, we have to talk about the real reason why I call you here." 

        Ryoko felt as if her vocal cords were momentarily numb, so she just listened. 

        "Ryoko, I think that you should take a break, maybe go into space for a little while now that has chosen…" 

        "No!" Ryoko said shooting up from her place in the floor 

        "Ryoko-" Washu said following her daughter 

        "No, I said no Washu!" Ryoko said tears flowing down her face 

        "But…" 

        "Why should I go away?" Ryoko shouted. She seemed to be screaming at Washu but she was really screaming at herself. She knew what Washu said was true. Some time away .:would:. do her some good, but… *I can't leave Tenchi… He might not love me, but I still can't bear to leave him…* 

        "Because it will give you some time to get your feelings straight! It will also give Tenchi some time to get his feelings straight." 

        "What do you mean?" Ryoko asked the minute scientist *She can't be…* 

        "Well, my little Ryoko, I'm not guaranteeing anything but I am not sure Tenchi really does love Ayeka…" 

        Ryoko's hopes reached a height never before imagined. Could it be?. But as soon as her hopes had come, they'd gone, a heartbeat later. She was just kidding herself and she knew it. But maybe some time away would help her forget  "Forgive and forget…" She mumbled 

        "What was that little Ryoko?" Washu asked. She hoped her daughter would reason and take some time off. It might be for the best. For all of them. 

        "How long would I have to be away?" Ryoko asked. She could go away for a little while… but not .:too:. Long. She wouldn't be able to take it. She knew it. Her family and her friends were here. Even if Tenchi didn't want her, they were all she had. 

        "As long as you think necessary, Ryoko"  Washu said grasping Ryoko's hands with her own "We will always be ready to welcome you back." 

        Ryoko nodded. She understood. 

*** 

**You can't be hanging on a string**

**While you make me cry**

        Ryoko and Washu emerged from the lab after all the preparations for Ryoko's little 'vacation' were finished. The only ones who knew about it right now were Ryoko, Washu and the little cabbit Ryo-Ohki, who was to take Ryoko into space.  Washu told Ryoko the best thing to do was to tell the family after dinner. 

        When Washu and Ryoko entered the living room a very distraught-looking Tenchi greeted them. "Ryoko! Washu! Are you ok, did something happen?" 

        Ryoko bit her lip and said nothing. "We're fine Tenchi," Washu said in a pretend enthusiastic tone "Ryoko will just make an announcement after dinner" 

        Tenchi looked at Ryoko and smiled *She's in so much pain… I wish it didn't have to be like this… It hurts me so much to see her suffering, I just hope that what she has to say is good…* "Really? What is it Ryoko?" 

**I try to give you everything**

**But you just gave me lies**

        That second Ayeka burst into the room "Oh, Tenchi the flowers you gave me were so pretty!" she said going over to him and grabbing his arm and placing a quick kiss on his lips. 

        Ryoko bit her lip and looked away. She choked back tears and wondered if she would ever get used to this. 

        "What flow-" Tenchi asked 

        "Thank you, Tenchi!" Ayeka said with too much enthusiasm *why does he have to be talking with this space pirate? He loves me!* 

        "Ayeka please!" Tenchi said clearing his throat and glancing at Ryoko "I didn't send you any flowers, so please don't make that up." 

        Ayeka looked down. A hurt expression clear on his face. *Ok, so he didn't send me any flowers, but why cant I make the demon at least a .:little:. jealous?* 

*** 

**I ain't trippin**

**I'm just missing**

        //Washu?\\ 

        Washu nodded. 

        Ryoko stood up. "I have something to tell you" Ryoko looked around the table. These were the people she cared about the most. 

        Washu. Even though she didn't like to admit it, she was her mom and therefore her only family. Though she could be a pain at times, she was ok sometimes. 

        Mihoshi. So she was a ditz and a klutz but her cheerfulness just managed to make the worst day somehow bearable. 

        Sasami. There were no words to describe how big the heart of the little princess was. She cooked for them, did chores and still managed to always be cheerful *I don't know how you manage to do it, Sasami…* 

        Ayeka. *Well princess, I guess the battle was fought and you won. I just wish it would have turned out differently…* Even though they fought sometimes she was one of her best friends in the house. 

        Tenchi. *I love you so much* Is there anything else to say?. Well he was the most precious thing to her, she would die, kill, and die again in order to protect him. Why couldn't he see that *I guess it just wasn't meant to be* 

        As Ryoko finished her round around the table, everyone felt it. She had something important to say that would change something. What was it? 

        "Is there something wrong, demon?" Ayeka asked 

        "Of course not, princess" Ryoko said with sarcasm "I just wanted to tell you that…" Ryoko looked down "that I'll be leaving for a while" 

        Tenchi and Sasami jumped up from the table. 

        "Ryoko, why?" Sasami asked the usual cheerfulness in her voice replaced by a mixture of fear and sorrow. 

        Tenchi instead felt like his soul had been sucked out of him. *No… she can't leave!* instead he just said "why?" 

**You know what I'm saying**

**You know what I need**

        Ryoko just bit her lip. Couldn't he tell? Each day that passed a piece of her died a little more because she saw Tenchi and Ayeka together. 

        "Did I do this? Please Ryoko don't leave! Tell me how to fix this! But don't you dare leave me!" Tenchi screamed 

        "Of course you did Tenchi" she screamed back. Her tears not hidden anymore, the grief that was bottled up inside her let loose "But you can't fix it now, you know that as well as I do!" 

        "Wait Ryoko, maybe we can! What if I was wrong?" Tenchi asked her *I truly think I was wrong… I think I know what I was missing now! Please don't let it be too late. I can make this right!* 

**Every now and then**

**When I'm all alone**

        She looked up at him. Could she?… .:no:. 

**I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone**

**Say you want me back**

        "I'm not an object you can pick up and leave whenever you feel like it, Tenchi" Ryoko said as she smiled at him. The most pitiful smile he'd ever seen. "We both know you don't mean what you say." 

**But you never do**

**I feel like such a fool**

        With that said, Ryoko was gone, followed by the trademark chime of her teleportation. 

**There's nothing I can do..**

**I'm such a fool**

**For you**


	2. Turmoil

Stuck - Turmoil 

             By: Erreway

*************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki trademarks and related indicia are property of AIC and Pionner Entertainment. This work is not done for profit, and I do not own the series. 

Author Notes: This fic is based on the OVA continuity.  This is chapter two of Stuck.

*...* Thoughts

"..." Talk

//...\\ Mind Link

*************************************************************************************************

        Tenchi chopped at the earth with his hoe. After a few minutes he noticed he hadn't gotten any work done in the two hours he'd been here, instead he saw a hole the size of a small crater where he had been chopping. Tenchi sighed and let go of the hoe, letting it fall to the ground, unnoticed as Tenchi made his way to the shade of a tree. He sat down and put his head in his head. 

        It had been like this since Ryoko left. He couldn't get any work done, he couldn't think, he couldn't train, he could hardly eat and he wasn't sleeping much since he spent every night on top of the roof watching up at the sky hoping that he would see Ryoko and Ryo-ohki coming back. In short, he was a mess. 

        Tenchi lifted his head and whispered to the sky "Ryoko... why did you leave me?" 

***

        Ayeka sat back in the couch and stared at the screen laid out before her. Her favorite soap opera was on, and right now one of juiciest scenes yet was playing before her eyes. Ayeka however was not even aware of the action playing out in the screen. A week before, she would have been at the edge of the couch waiting to know what the outcome of the latest dilemma would be. *was it really just a week ago? It feels like a whole lifetime...* 

        She replayed everything that happened in her head.  Why did it come to this? Ayeka wouldn't talk to Tenchi in fear of what he would say. Tenchi wouldn't talk to Ayeka in hopes of avoiding a conversation that would cause her pain. Neither wanted to step forward and accept what they feared. Ayeka feared Tenchi loved Ryoko and she thought she would never live through the pain. Tenchi feared Ayeka would be hurt, and after hurting Ryoko he wanted to make sure he hurt nobody ever again. 

        The TV continued playing the soap opera and through her thoughts Ayeka heard a male character say "I never loved you... I'm sorry but I love her" Ayeka then thought *What's the point of watching a soap opera, when I'm living in one?* After the thought was completed she punched the 'off' button on the remote and the house went silent. 

*** 

        Sasami stood in the kitchen drying a plate in complete silence. She contemplated the situation at hand. Ryoko loved Tenchi. Ayeka loved Tenchi. Tenchi was a mystery to everyone. Sasami, however, knew better. As soon as this situation had begun to unfold she had asked Tsunami for answers. The goddess had told her who Tenchi truly loved. Sasami felt her heart go to each one of them, Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka, as she heard what Tsunami told her. *That's the way it has to be... Please be strong sister* 

*** 

        In her room, Mihoshi was also watching TV. She wasn't as affected as the rest of the house hold, but she wasn't clueless enough as to completely ignore the situation. *I know everything will turn out all right. By the time this is over, our family will come out stronger* she thought before she became totally engrossed in the cartoon, all other thoughts forgotten. 

*** 

        Downstairs, Washu opened the door to her lab, stuck her head out and looked right and left. Nobody was near except Ayeka but she looked lost in thought and she hardly ever came into her lab. Sasami was in the kitchen... she could tell because her excellent hearing could hear her putting the plates away. Mihoshi... probably in her room. She looked at her watch. *Yup! She's watchin' Hamtaro... she always does at this time...* 

        Satisfied Washu stuck her head in her lab again and closed the door.  She went to her floating cushion, sat down and materialized a holo laptop. "Ok... sector 175... interference sequence initiating... I'm in!" She said smiling "Now just gotta put her number over here and..." A screen popped up next to her laptop and Washu smiled "Told ya I would call. So what's up? Anything new? How's Ryo-ohki?" The minute scientist started to laugh as her cyan-haired daughter recounted the day's adventures. 

*** 

        Tenchi opened the front door and walked inside. He removed his shoes and put on his slippers. "I'm home!" He announced. For a second he forgot Ryoko was gone and he waited for her to come and glomp onto him like she always did. A few seconds later realization struck and his heart sank as he heard Sasami's voice coming from the kitchen. 

        "Hello Tenchi!" Sasami greeted as he walked into the room "You've been gone all day. Did you get a lot of work done in the fields?" 

        Tenchi sighed and shook his head "No, as a matter of fact..." He lowered his voice in case his grandfather came by "I couldn't work at all today" 

        Sasami gave him a small smile "We all miss her" She said as she started to chop vegetables. 

        *Not as much as I do* He smiled back "You need any help?" 

        "Oh no, I'm almost done here. Ayeka's setting the table. But you could help by going to get Mihoshi and Washu" 

        That second Mihoshi ran by heading for the door. "Sorry Sasami!" She called back as she maneuvered her control cube in her hands "I got an emergency call I gotta go" She said before she phased in her clothes and she blinked out. 

        "Ok then..." She said but it went unheard as Yukinojo blasted off "Go get Washu then, and please try to get her to come." 

        Tenchi smiled as he went down the hallway to Washu's lab. He usually wouldn't go in there but *Maybe she has news about Ryoko* he though as he knocked on the door. He waited. No answer. He tried again. No. Tenchi decided to go look just in case something happened. He doubted it but... 

**I can't take it **

**What am I waiting for? **

        "Washu?" He called as he traveled around the lab. The he heard the sounds of two people laughing. He stepped behind a large machine and frowned. *Who could be in here with her??* Then his eyes shot open as he came to grasp the situation *Ryoko!* 

        Tenchi went towards the sounds. To his disappointment he found Washu sitting at her computer talking to... a screen?? Tenchi walked steadily closer careful to remain in the shadows. Then he heard Washu ask something and he heard a much-too-common voice followed by a miya. 

        "Ryoko!" Tenchi said as he jumped from the shadows and ran over to Washu. He tilted the screen towards him *I'm finally able to see you...* 

        Meanwhile the scientist and Ryoko had frozen in place. Ryoko gained her composture quite fast and coughed out "T-Tenchi?" 

        Now it was Tenchi's turn to freeze. He had acted on an impulse. All this time he had been hoping to see her. Now that he had he didn't know what to say. Then something that  could sum it all up and tell her how he felt... "I miss you" he whispered. 

**I'm still breaking **

**I miss you even more **

        Ryoko felt tears fill up her eyes. All this time in isolation, one whole week by herself, only being able to interact with another human when Washu called made her very happy to see another person, .:especially:. Tenchi and he told her he missed her!. "I miss you too" Ryoko said as she made a motion with her hand to reach for him. However she was brought back to reality as she touched the screen instead of his face. She gave him a small smile as she pulled her hand back. 

        "When are you coming back?" He asked her pleading with the Gods that she would say 'now'. 

        Ryoko looked at Washu. //What do you think? Do we give him a break?\\ 

        //I don't know little Ryoko...\\ Washu said to her daughter through their mind link. //He hasn't asked enough\\ 

        Ryoko grinned and looked at Tenchi. "I don't know..." She said her voice full of mock sadness "I don't think anyone really misses me over there" 

        Washu gave a chough. 

        "Except for Washu." Ryoko said. Her mother and her shared a mental laugh. 

        "I miss you! Please I want you to come back!" He said desperation now evident in his voice. 

        "I don't know... do you really want me to??" 

        "Yes!" Tenchi said not allowing for a minute of hesitation. 

        //Can I...\\ 

        //You've been here before haven't you Ryoko? And my security measures are disabled otherwise this fool would have never gotten here\\ Washu said laughing 

        Tenchi was expecting an answer when the screen went to black. Then in red writing the words 'Communication Lost' where displayed on the screen. Tenchi hung his head. *Damn it could have been just a little longer* 

        "Are you sure you want me to?" 

        Tenchi's head snapped up and he stared at the screen but the same message was displayed. *But I heard...* 

        "Don't you think I deserve an answer?" 

        Tenchi turned around. Ryoko was standing there dressed in her usual blue and gold stripped dress, her tail moving playfully behind her. She held Ryo-ohki in her hands. *I've never seen that dress look that good on her before...* 

        When Tenchi didn't say anything, she started to panic. *What if he doesn't want me here? He chose the princess after all...* She thought as her heart twisted in pain. She was still weak. She was still alone. She was still in love. She was still stuck. Stuck on him. She started to back away afraid of her actions but before she could even put a foot behind her. Tenchi reached out and hugged her. 

        "You don't know how much I've missed you" 

        Ryoko could have melted right there. 

        //Keep your cool Ryoko\\ She heard through her link she blushed since Washu had seen all of it //You've still got to see the rest of the family. He can hug you and you can faint later\\ 

        Ryoko growled. 

        "Lets go" Washu said leading them all out of her lab, with Ryoko still in Tenchi's arms "I'm starving" 

        Ryoko blushed as she felt Tenchi's arms around her. She was really happy but this was wrong. She started to pull away. Tenchi tried to hold her tighter but she shook her head no. 

        "Why?" Tenchi asked as they stepped out into the hallway. For once he felt rejected. Usually Ryoko would be the one to try to hug him, but now that he hugged her she pulled away, just as he had done all those times before. 

        "It's not right" Ryoko said lowering her head. 

        Tenchi then understood. *It's not right because I picked Ayeka.* Tenchi cringed as he thought about that *How could I have been such a fool?*. He decided to right the situation right now. "About that Ryoko, I..." 

        "Ryoko!" Tenchi and Ryoko turned towards an eccentric princess as she came into the hallway Ryo-ohki perched on top of her head. 

        "Hello Sasami!" Ryoko said gathering the little princess in a big hug. To her spaceship she commented //You went ahead of us huh??\\ Ryo-ohki just miya-d her response. 

        Tenchi stood in the background as he watched what unfolded in front of him. *I was so close... just a couple of seconds more and I could have told her* 

        "Maybe its best this way" Washu whispered in Tenchi's ear. He jumped a little and she smiled. He looked towards Ryoko and Sasami and saw that they were distracted as Ayeka came into the room. 

        "How can you say that?" Tenchi whispered 

        Washu frowned "Do you know where your heart truly lies?" He nodded. "Ah its about time Tenchi but now... do you know where .:her:. heart lies?" 

        Tenchi stood frozen. He turned to Washu his eyes asking an unspoken question. *She doesn't love me anymore?* Tenchi though. 

        "No. She is in love with you" Tenchi only relaxed the slightest "But is she ready to forgive you?" 

        Tenchi frowned and turned his back on the scientist. *She's right.* Tenchi thought as he watched Ryoko talk to the two princesses. Then he remembered. "Washu?" He said as he turned around to face her again. 

        "Yes?" 

        "You were talking to Ryoko this whole time! You knew how sad we were down here and still you didn't allow us to talk to her!" 

        Washu snorted and shook her head in desperation "Tenchi do you really think I needed to open a communitication channel to talk to her?" 

        *What is she talking about now?* 

        When Tenchi didn't say anything she continued "Can't you see? We don't need a telephone or anything to talk to each other. We have this" She said as she tapped her forehead. 

        "Then why were you?" Tenchi asked 

        "You really don't get it at all" Tenchi decided to let the comment slide "I was waiting for you to find out you could talk to Ryoko" 

        "But... you told us not to go into your lab" 

        "Yes, I did. But what did you do today?" 

        "I... went into your lab" Washu smiled "So all of this was a plan so I could ask Ryoko to come back?" 

        "Bingo" 

        Tenchi nodded. He turned around as he heard his name. He saw Ryoko floating high in the air, leaning down to face him, her hands clasped behind her back. "What were you two talking about? Don't you want to have dinner?" She asked him frowning. 

        He smiled "I sure do. This will best meal I'll have in a week" 

        "Really? why?" Ryoko asked a clueless expression started to take shape on her face. 

        "I haven't eaten much this past week " Tenchi explained as they started walking, in Ryoko's case floating, to the kitchen. 

        "Really??" Ryoko said phasing in front of him causing him to halt. She put a hand to his forehead "Why? Are you sick?" 

        Tenchi smiled and reached up and grabbed Ryoko's hand. She floated down on the floor next to him "Yes I was " Ryoko gasped but before she could say anything he continued "But my medicine arrived today" 

        Ryoko blushed as she realized what he was talking about. She was so stunned she didn't notice as Tenchi gently pulled her towards the kitchen. 

*** 

         Sasami moved her chopsticks rhythmically back and forth. She glanced over at her sister. She was sitting as still as stone, as if she was a small animal being hunted down. 

        Sasami sighed and put her chopsticks down. "Ayeka cheer up. You should be happy! Ryoko's back! Isn't it just great? Everyone will be happy again specially Tenchi he..." Sasami clasped a hand to her mouth as she realized what she said. 

        Ayeka sobbed and got up from the table. She started walking away from the room. As she was getting to the hallway she heard Tenchi saying that some 'medicine' had arrived today. A second later he appeared in front of her, beaming and holding the hand of a stricken and blushing Ryoko. 

**And I can't fake it **

**The way I could before **

        Ayeka sobbed even harder, pushed through Tenchi and Ryoko and ran up the stairs. She couldn't fake it, she couldn't just pretend she hadn't seen anything. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. In fact she never could. Even in all her happiness when Tenchi had chosen her, she had doubts. She didn't know why but a part of her doubted that Tenchi loved her. 

        Ayeka ran up the stairs and into her room. She collapsed on her futon as soon as she walked in. She lay on her back her and she stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes were red and poufy.  Her eyes squeezed shut at the sudden pain that cruised through her. She had thought she had been hurt when Yosho left her. That didn't even compare to this. 

        When Yosho left and didn't return Ayeka thought it was because he wasn't able to. This time though, she had been trying to win Tenchi's affections against another girl. She had finally found happiness when he told her he loved her. Of course, when Ryoko found out Tenchi had chosen Ayeka, the pirate was shattered. That was when Ryoko had announced she would be leaving. Ayeka was sure Tenchi would try to stop her. However, she wasn't prepared for what he said. 

        Tenchi knew Ryoko was leaving because she couldn't bear to see Ayeka and Tenchi together.  He knew that there was little he could do to make her stay except tell her that he loved her, even if he did so only as family. 

        Everything happened in a flash as her mind re-lived the conversation. She saw Tenchi standing up and screaming to Ryoko 'Did I do this?' He asked her right after she had revealed what she was going to do 'don't you dare leave me!' 

        Her imaginary Ryoko screamed back at Tenchi, pain clear in her voice 'Of course you did! But you can't fix it now!' 

        Then Ayeka tried to stop her mind from playing out the next part of that day. But it was no use, her mind continued on intent on showing her what a fool she had been to think Tenchi could love her when he was obviously head over heals in love with the pirate. So the movie of the day continued playing no matter how hard she tried to stop it. 

        Her dream Tenchi screamed back his voice shaking with fear at losing the pirate. 'Maybe we can! What if I was wrong?' 

**I hate you but I love you **

**I can't stop thinking of you **

        Ayeka screamed when her vision finished. She clutched the covers of her futon and cried. She owed this pain to one person. Tenchi. She felt something she never had before, not even for Ryoko. Loathing. She hated him for making her feel this much pain, but deep inside she loved him as much as she ever did. 

        She closed her eyes and tried to forget about him. She thought about Jurai. About being queen with him ruling at his side. She shook her head. She changed her thoughts to something simple... the delicious carrot cake Sasami was going to bake. But once again Tenchi game into her thoughts as she thought about how tenderly he picked the carrots, how... *Stop, stop, stop!* Ayeka screamed inside her head as she trashed about. 

        "I don't want to think about him anymore..." She cried tears spilling out of her open eyes. In her mind she heard Tenchi's voice echoing... 

        'What if I was wrong?... What if I was wrong?... I was wrong...' 

        *Please stop... please...* 

*** 

        "Ayeka..." Tenchi whispered. 

        Ryoko, noticing the look on his face. Took her hand away from his and backed away. Tenchi felt it and turned around to face Ryoko. He saw a few tears starting to form in her eyes. 

        "I'm sorry Tenchi" She said before she phased away. 

        "Ryoko!" Tenchi punched the wall when she left *I wish I knew how to do this without hurting anyone...* 

        "Tenchi" Tenchi turned towards Sasami who was crying a little bit "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." She choked before she started crying a little harder. 

        "Its all right Sasami..." Tenchi said as he went to the little princess "What are you talking about?" 

        "Ayeka... I told her we were happy Ryoko was back, and then... I told her you would be the one that would be the happiest and she just..." Sasami trailed off as she hugged Tenchi. 

        Tenchi stood there stunned. It was then he realized. He had been so worried about Ryoko he hadn't noticed that he was hurting Ayeka. 

        "I have to go talk to her" 

        Sasami nodded and pulled back "Just make sure you tell her the truth Tenchi" 

        "You know??" Tenchi asked stunned 

        "Its a shame that you didn't in time, Tenchi" 

*** 

        Tenchi opened the door and peeked inside. His eyes softened as he saw Ayeka lying on her back , on top of her futon, asleep. He opened the door enough to let him in and closed it softly. He walked over to Ayeka and covered her up so she could sleep better. Once he was done he heard Ayeka whisper in her sleep. 

**It's true **

**I'm stuck on you **

        "I love you Tenchi... and I always will." 

        His heart twisted in pain. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry for causing you pain Ayeka... I love you too" He whispered back *But not the way I love Ryoko...* 

        Tenchi got up and walked out of the room, oblivious to a girl that was hiding in the shadows, her golden eyes hidden by her hands as she cried silently. 

*** 

        "Did you tell her?" Washu asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

        He shook his head as he took his seat. "She was asleep. Where's Ryoko??" 

        "I don't know. Let me see." Washu tried to use her link to find her daughter. However she was blocking her off. *She hasn't done that in a while... we got closer since she left* Washu thought as she frowned. Finally she decided to use her 'key' to open Ryoko's side of the link. 

        Washu opened the link. As soon as she did a wave of pain hit her, a pain so strong she was afraid for her daughter. Washu closed the link as quickly as she had opened it. Then she turned to Tenchi and growled "WHAT DID YOU DO??". 

*** 

**Now love's a broken record that's **

**Been skipping in my head **

        Ryoko put her hands over her ears as she flew away from the house as fast as she could. *Make it stop... please make it stop!!* She cried mentally as she heard Tenchi's voice play through her mind like a broken record. 

        Ayeka... I love you too... Ayeka... I love you too... Ayeka... I love you... 

        Finally, she collapsed. She hit the floor with a sickening thud that would have killed any normal human being *Unfortunately, its not enough to kill me...* She looked up. She was in front of the cave. *It's not as good as death but... I can sleep, and if I can only be with you in my dreams, then I'll sleep forever* she thought as she gave the first steps forward. 

        As she walked she thought about her time at the Masaki residence. First time she had a family. She chuckled sarcastically *A family? A family that does nothing but hurt me? I'm better off alone.* 

**I keep singing yesterday **

**Why we've got to play these games we play? **

        Then her mind switched off to the times when she was locked in the cave and she first met Tenchi. *Yes those were the days... I just wish it could have been like that but with me out of the cave* But now all Tenchi did was push her away and tell her to back off. *Why can't he see what I see in him?* 

        *Because your a demon.* her mind answered 

        *Am I really? I mean I haven't done something like that in 700 years... * 

        *But what is important is that you did it, nothing will change that * 

        *I know but...* 

        *Just face it. Your a murderer. A demon. A space pirate. Nobody could love somebody like you * Ryoko started to weep as she crossed the first room of the cave and she phased through the wall. 

        *But I changed now!* her mind screamed back at her conscience desperately trying to find a way to prove her conscience wrong. 

        *Changed? How? By skipping chores? By fighting with Ayeka? By spending a whole day in the Onsen getting drunk? By ignoring what Tenchi tells you and invading his privacy? How is that being changed? * 

        *if he could just love me everything would be different * She said trying to at least defend her feelings. 

        *Really? Would you change if he told you to? * 

        *Yes!* 

        *How many times has he asked you to do it already?* 

        Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks down the steep incline leading to her old prision.   

 **I ain't trippin **

**Im just missin **

        *I just wish thing would be like they were when he was a kid.* 

        *You just said it. .:when he was a kid:. Don't you see? He was different back then, and even then, he didn't see you, pretty much like he does now. * 

        Ryoko shook her head. *No he doesn't even if he doesn't love me he still understands what I feel!* 

**You know what I'm saying **

**You know what I mean **

        *Are you sure? How can you tell? * 

        *Because he...* 

        *See? He never did anything to show you he cared about you. * 

        *Yes he did! He rescued me from Kagato!* 

        *Because he was supposed to. He couldn't let you die.* 

        *Then he cares about me even a .:little:. Bit!* 

        *Then why are you alone and walking towards a prison? Why isn't he here to save you?* 

**Every now and then **

**When I'm all alone **

        Ryoko stopped again. She was at the edge of the pool of light that held her captive for 700 years. *I can do this...* She though as she floated towards the middle of the pool. "I can do this..." She whispered as she floated down slowly. 

        She almost got there but before she touched the water, she saw Tenchi. She pleaded with her body to continue on but she was frozen solid. Then she saw Sasami. Then Mihoshi. Then Ayeka. And then, Washu. Ryoko floated back to the edge and collapsed. She fell to the floor crying. 

I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone 

**Say you want me back **

        "Why can't I do it? I'm sure they are not even aware that I'm gone... they wouldn't bother coming back to get me even if they did" She whispered to nobody in particular. 

        *Are you sure?* Her mind asked teasingly *Have you tried asking for them to come?* 

        Ryoko kept crying, but through her tears she chocked out "Please... please come get me... I don't want to be alone..." Through her pain she didn't notice the gem placed in her wrist start to glow. 

        *Well... they are not coming so... you can carry on after all* Her mind told her, as if joyful. 

**But you never do **

**I feel like such a fool **

        "No..." She whispered. "They'll come for me, I'm sure. I don't know how I'm sure but I know they will" She thought before exhaustion took her in and she feel asleep in the cold, damp floor of the cave, next to the pool of light. 

********************************************************************************************** 

There I finished part 2! I'm sorry to make you wait so long but a couple of things came up and I had to finish them. Part 3 is coming up soon I promise! So just wait and see ok? Thanks for reading! please tell me what you think! Im looking for somebody to proffread what I write so if ur interested e-mail me. Later!


	3. Lost & Found

Stuck - Lost & found 

                                  By: Erreway

**************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki trademarks and related indicia are property of AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. This work is not done for profit, and I do not own the series. 

Author Notes: Ok! Chapter 3 of Stuck is finally here! Yay! Thanks to the people that reviewed! And for those of you that didn't please do! Just tell me if you liked it or not. This chapter is like a lighter note but its still very important just read and you'll see. Anyway I hope you like it. Remember REVIEW. I wanna know if you like it or not, if I'm doing something right or wrong, just tell me. Well That's it I guess nothing else different from what you already know so… go ahead, on with the show.

*...* Thought

"..." Talk

//...\\ Mind Link

****************************************************************************************

                Back at the house Washu was standing before Tenchi who was cowering in the corner as if he were a small animal being hunted down.

            "Tenchi" Washu said, as her hands curled up into fists "Don't make me ask you again. What did you do to Ryoko?" Washu questioned through gritted teeth as she shook lightly.

            Tenchi, in all of his innocence just stammered, "I-I didn't…"

            "Don't give me that crap!" Washu growled before she jumped at him. Before she could snap his neck though Sasami grabbed her and pulled her back.

            "Washu! Instead of doing this we could be looking for Ryoko!" Sasami said between pants as she struggled to hold Washu.

            When she heard what Sasami said she stopped "Your right Sasami" She said as she gave the princess a small smile "But don't think," she said giving Tenchi a death glare "That I'm done with you."

            "So Washu" Sasami said trying to dissipate the upcoming anger "Can you tell us where Ryoko is?"

            "No" Washu said grimly as she shook her head.

            "Tenchi please" Sasami said as she turned to Tenchi who was still shocked from Washu's attacks "Try to think about what happened"

            Tenchi told them about Ayeka running past them, then how Ryoko had said she was sorry and left.

            "That's it?" Washu asked when he was done.

            Tenchi nodded.

            "But that doesn't make sense… she wouldn't get that hurt just because of that. Unless…" Washu jumped up again and grabbed his shirt "what did you do when you went into Ayeka's room?" 

            "Well, she was asleep and she said 'I love you Tenchi... and I always will' so I leaned down kissed her on the cheek and said I loved her too."

            "And then?"

"I left"

            Washu let go of him. "She heard you."

            "W-what?" Tenchi whispered as his heart slowed down. *she couldn't have heard me…*

            Washu gave him a small pitiful smile "Don't you see it Tenchi? She heard you. You said you loved Ayeka. And I know you do."

            "Yeah I do!" Tenchi said shaking with desperation "But not the same way I love Ryoko! Ayeka is like my sister, my best friend. I love Ryoko with all my heart nothing will ever change that!"

            "I know that. But she doesn't"

            Tenchi stopped. "I'm such a fool"

            "All we can do now is find Ryoko. She's probably…" Sasami was cut off as Tenchi-ken came flying into the room. It stopped before Washu, Sasami and Tenchi, floating in midair. Instead of the blade a small blue ball had formed and the two gems were glowing fiercely.

            "What…"

            Washu cut Tenchi off as she reached for Tenchi-ken. She touched the gems but received a little shock. "They're connected to her" She said pointing at the gems.  

I can't take it 

**What am I waiting for?**

Tenchi reached forward. As soon as gripped the blade of the sword he saw her. She was lying next to the pool of light in the cave then she heard her voice, full of tears, whispering through his mind "Please... please come get me... I don't want to be alone..." The vision disappeared and Tenchi was brought back to the room. He turned to Washu who looked at him questioningly.

            "She's in the cave." Tenchi told the other two girls before all three ran out the room towards the forest. 

***

            Tenchi ran through the inky darkness of the forest. He couldn't see much since it was a new moon and the foliage obstructed the glow of the stars. But it didn't matter. He knew the way to the cave like the palm of his hand. Finally after a record-breaking time Tenchi emerged in the clearing in front of the cave followed by Washu and Sasami.

            Not allowing for a minute of hesitation Tenchi walked in. Tenchi found himself in the room where he had found Tenchi-ken. He walked over to the rock that was held together by a rope. He remembered how he had hurried to do that when he had resurrected Ryoko. Tenchi quickly cut the rope and the entrance to the chamber where Ryoko was now lay open.

            "Tenchi?" Sasami asked as he stood in front of the entrance.

            "I'm going in by myself" He said

            "No way" Washu said stepping forward past Sasami "I'm never letting you hurt her ever again. And she is no emotional state to deal with you now. So either I come with you, or I go alone. Take your pick"

            "Fine. Lets go then" Tenchi sighed as he stepped forward.

            "I'm going too" Sasami said following them. Before they could say no she continued, "I'm not staying in this inky cave alone."

            *There is no way I'm going to be able to talk to her now* Tenchi thought as he went down the slope. When he emerged into the room he saw everything as he had when he had released Ryoko. Except…

            He looked down to his feet and found the mask that she wore that day. It was slashed. Tenchi bent down to pick it up. However when he did his eyes traveled to the pool of light he saw a shape next to it lying on the floor. *Oh no…* Tenchi thought as he rushed to her the mask forgotten.

            Washu and Sasami followed him as he kneeled next to her. She was pale and for the first time in his life Tenchi touched her and she was cold. "Washu?" Tenchi asked fearfully *Please let her be okay*

            Washu put a hand on Tenchi's shoulder "she's okay. Just out cold. Lets take her back to the house" Tenchi let a sigh of relief out and leaned down to pick her up. Once she was in his arms they started the walk up to the house.

***

            They entered the house and Tenchi hastily took his shoes off.  He started going up the stairs to his room, Ryoko still cradled in his arms.

            "Tenchi, where are you going?" Washu asked him as he continued up to his room.

            "I'm going to my room" Tenchi mumbled as he disappeared from sight.

            *He really does love her* Washu thought as she calmed down "Ok just don't wake her up" Washu called out to him. A second later they heard Tenchi slide the door open and then promptly close it.

            "What's going to happen now Washu?" Sasami asked the scientist

            "I don't know…" Washu said as she looked down at the princess "I really don't know"

***

            Sasami sighed as she stretched out on her futon and placed the covers over her neatly, her arms folded over her stomach below them. Once she was properly 'tucked in' she closed her eyes.

            //Tsunami? \\ Sasami whispered though her mind, waiting for the goddess to respond. At the edge of her mind she felt a little tingle. She smiled. That was Tsunami. The more she approached the age when they would finally merge the more she became a part of her. Right now she was always with her but only at a semi-subconscious level.

            //Yes Sasami? \\ Tsunami responded, her voice holding a certain mystique, every time Sasami heard it she felt at ease.

            //What's going to happen now? \\ She asked as a frown took shape on her face.

            Tsunami smiled //You will know when the time is right Sasami \\

             //But why can't I know now? \\ Sasami asked as tears formed behind her closed eyelids //I'm afraid Tsunami… I don't know what will happen \\

            //Don't worry Sasami \\ Tsunami assured the little girl //All the knots will untangle as a little more time progresses \\

            //But what about Ayeka? And Ryoko? I'm afraid of what she will do if Tenchi doesn't acts soon. She almost went into that cave again \\

            //Sasami I promise you everything will be all right. Everyone will be closer after this specially Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko \\

            Sasami nodded.

            //Now get to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hyper. \\ 

            Sasami's eyes shot open //Hyper? Why? \\ Tsunami didn't answer. Sasami sighed *I hate it when she does that*

***

            Back at Jurai, in the far reaches of the planet Tsunami paced around her chamber. *Sorry I couldn't tell you anything else Sasami. But you'll find out soon enough. I promise* Her thought completed she turned to the small girl with long hair that was standing behind her.

            "Drop that disguise already!" Tsunami said exasperated to the girl.

            She smiled sheepishly "Oh but I look cute like this!" After she finished saying that tough a red aura surrounded her body. She blinked out of sight for a second but she reappeared the next. Instead of the small girl with long, red flowing hair a lady stood in her place. 

She was dressed in clothes only fit for a goddess. Her hair almost touched the floor, it almost seemed exaggerated, her spiky fangs yielding way to her overly spiky hair, but it only made her look the part even more. Her eyes were a fierce emerald-green that held knowledge that has long been lost and within them a hint of mischief could be seen making its way through to the surface.  

I'm still breaking 

**I miss you even more**

Tsunami smiled. "Lady Washu. It's been at least a couple of thousand years since anybody laid eyes on you with your true shape"

            Washu chuckled and waved a hand at her sister. " 'Lady Washu?' drop the formalities! You're my little sister after all!" 

            Tsunami chuckled very similarly to her sister  "It's been long but you haven't changed a bit. I missed you. It hasn't been the same without you"

            "Yeah it kinda is sad that I'm not one of the Chousin anymore" She said as she moved towards the other goddess and they wrapped their arms around each other. "But enough with all the mushy stuff. I came here to do something and we still gotta finish it"

            Tsunami smiled. "Your right. And how can I pass up a chance like this?" She asked as her tone turned to a mischievous one.

            "That's right, this is a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Washu said as she gave a cackle "I can't wait to see their faces!"

            Tsunami laughed along with her sister. "Let's get to it then" She declared before diving into the extensive explanation on how their plan was to be carried on.

***   

            Tenchi placed Ryoko on the bed and looked down on her. Her face was dirty. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were coated with dirt. To him, she was adorable. 

            "Your beautiful, Ryoko" He said rubbing the back of his hand against her face.

            She mumbled something and turned away from him and borrowed herself deeper into the sheets.

            Tenchi slowly took his shirt off and put a clean one. He looked towards Ryoko again. She was frowning and tossing around in the bed. He immediately moved next to her. She tossed a bit more and he grabbed her hand to steady her. She was shaking. Finally after a while she stopped.

            Tenchi sighed and looked at her face. He saw her open her eyes slowly. As soon as she saw him her eyes filled up with tears.

            "Tenchi?" She asked uncertainly. *I'm still dreaming* She thought matter-of-factly.

            "Yes Ryoko, I'm right here." He said gripping her hand tighter in emphasis.

As soon as he said that she jumped up from her resting place in the bed and brought him into a hug. Tenchi responded by wrapping his own arms around her and holding her even tighter than she was holding him. 

After a while she whispered "Please Tenchi, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." She said as she gripped him with every ounce of strength she had *I don't care if it's a dream, I don't care if he loves Ayeka, I don't want him to go away, I don't want to have to be the one to go away. I just want everything to be okay…*

"I'm not going anywhere Ryoko" Tenchi whispered into her ear. She was so close. She was so warm she was so… *Stop that!* His mind snapped at him *You didn't even tell her how you feel yet!*

She loosened her grip a little at how tenderly he spoke to her. "Okay" She said pulling back and smiling at him a little. She looked into his eyes. There was something there. *I'm definitely dreaming*****

**And I can't fake it**

**The way I could before**

"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked in a small meek voice her head stubbornly pointed down her eyes shaded by her bangs.

"Yeah?" He asked uncertainly.

*Time to be brave, time to prove this is just a dream...* Suddenly her head shot up and she grabbed two handfuls of his shirt "Tenchi you know I love you…"

Tenchi felt his mouth go dry. He opened his mouth to respond but she shook her head.

"You don't need to Tenchi. I understand." Ryoko whispered as she released his shirt leaving wrinkles on it.

Tenchi wanted to die right there. What did she think now? *That you love Ayeka…* his mind responded tauntingly. "Ryoko…" He said putting a hand under her chin and forcing her to look into her eyes. He wanted to tell her so bad… but something held him back. Instead he told her "We'll talk about this tomorrow"

She sniffed and nodded. She started to get up but he stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"To my rafter" She responded slowly unsure of what he would do.

"Stay with me" Tenchi said starting to get her under the covers again.

Her eyes shot open and shined with a genuine sincerity. She nodded and got under the covers. He followed her and turned around to turn off the lights. He turned again towards Ryoko and he found himself staring info her glowing golden eyes.

Her eyes softened as she met his and viceversa. "Goodnight" She whispered.

She was so close to him he could almost feel her lips brushing against his. He moved just a little bit closer… "Goodnight" He whispered back. This time their lips did brush against the others in the lightest of touches, sending shivers down his spine.

Ryoko just lay there stunned. She blushed and pulled back. *It's just a dream. And if its not its not right, he's with Ayeka* She thought grimly. She turned around and gave her back to Tenchi. He took advantage of this and wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, not knowing how long this would last but happy to just savor the moment, for as long as it lasted.

***

            Ayeka stirred in her futon. She opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the sunlight shining around the room. She turned to her right and found her sister's futon neatly made. She sat up slowly and sniffed the air. The smell of breakfast twirled through the air faintly, but delicious nonetheless. 

            She got up, and went through her usual morning routine, Bed, clothes, hair, and makeup.  Once finished she slowly moved towards the door and emerged into the hallway. 

            As soon as she did she heard the sounds of Sasami making breakfast. She also heard a voice talking to her followed by her usual bubbly laugh and a miyah. Ayeka smiled. *Mihoshi's up. That's a little strange, but then again… she always wakes up as soon as Sasami starts breakfast*

            Ayeka walked to the bathroom, and as she did she passed Tenchi's room. She stopped in front of his door. She reached for the handle. She was a bout to turn it when… *I have to talk to him, but now is not the time. I will ask him to take a walk after breakfast* She thought as she continued to the bathroom.

***

            Ayeka walked into the kitchen. As soon as she stepped in though, she heard a plate smash against the floor followed by a much-too-common wailing. 

            "Its ok Mihoshi" Sasami consoled the weeping woman as she picked up the broken pieces of the plate

            "I so sawreeee" Mihoshi kept on crying as Ayeka walked towards her.

            Sasami just shook her head as she stood up and threw the pieces of the plate away.     

            "Its just a broken plate, Mihoshi" Ayeka told the weeping woman, her voice a little edgy. *I am NOT in the mood for this*

            Attracted by all the commotion Washu walked into the room. She stretched her tiny arms as she gave a large yawn. "What did she break .:now:.?" Washu asked as she inspected the scene laid out beyond her.

            "A plate" Ayeka sighed as she moved towards Sasami "Do you need help sister?"

            "Yes could you put this and that on the table?" She asked pointing to two separate dishes. Before Ayeka could speak though Washu beat her to it.

            "I'll do it" The little scientist said stepping forward.

            Sasami smiled her thanks. "Ok then, Ayeka could you go get Tenchi?" 

            "Why yes…"

            "NO!" Washu said running between Sasami and Ayeka.

            "What's wrong little Washu?" Sasami asked

            Washu laughed nervously "N-nothing. I'll go get Tenchi" She said as she put her hand behind her head Tenchi-style.

            "Why? I can do it…" Ayeka asked the minute scientist.

            Sasami finally catching on smiled at Ayeka. "Actually sister could you stay here and help me set the table while Washu gets Tenchi?"

            "Sure Sasami" Ayeka answered a little disappointed.

            Washu put her hands in a praying position and thanked Sasami silently behind Ayeka's back as she walked out the room towards the stairs. Once she was out of sight thought she looked towards the kitchen and seeing nobody looking she dashed into her lab.

***

Washu sighed as she rested her weight against the door. Then one of her patented mischievous smiles painted on her face. She walked to her floating cushion and sat down. A hololaptop appeared at her fingertips. She chuckled as she muttered, "I can't wait to see their faces" A second later a screen appeared with a view of Tenchi's room.

"This is going to be fun" Washu whispered as Tenchi stirred and started to get up.

***

Tenchi tried to get up without waking Ryoko up, but came out unsuccessful. As soon as he removed his arm from under her she started to open her eyes lazily. At first she looked disoriented so he smiled and said "Hey"

            Ryoko looked at him and she understood. *So it wasn't a dream after all*. Tenchi blinked as he heard Ryoko's voice echoing through his head. He gave her a puzzled look to which she asked "What's wrong?"

            "W-what did you say?" Tenchi stuttered

            "I asked you 'What's wrong?'" Ryoko repeated frowning

            "No, before that" Tenchi told Ryoko

            "I didn't say anything" Ryoko told him as his frown deepened

            "But I heard…" Tenchi trailed off as he thought *Am I going crazy?*

            Ryoko gasped as she heard Tenchi's voice. "W-what did you say?"

            "I didn't say anything"

            "Yes you did, I just heard you" 

            They looked at each other as the meaning of the situation became clear. Tenchi just sat there gaping while Ryoko was obviously angry. A second later they both emerged into the hallway, raced down the stairs, and started pounding at Washu's door screaming at her to come out.

***

            At all the commotion, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki came out of the kitchen.

            "What's wrong?" They asked as the door to Washu's lab shot open and she emerged tears running down her face, laughing and clutching her sides.****

**I hate you but I love you**

**I can't stop thinking of you**

            Everyone just looked between Washu and Ryoko and Tenchi as she exclaimed, "You two should have seen your faces!"

            "Washu!" Ryoko said as she grabbed the little scientist and shook her trying to get some information out of her "What did you do?"

            //Relax Ryoko\\ Washu said through her mind link at her daughter who just frowned and let go of her mother. However Tenchi gasped.

            "W-wha…" 

            //Yes Tenchi, We're connected now\\ Washu told him as she smiled.

            //B-but how?\\ He asked looking at Ryoko.

            //How am I supposed to know? Ask her\\ She said shrugging and waving her hands towards Washu.

            Tenchi looked at Washu questioningly and she started her story //Well you see…\\ She explained how she had gone to Tsunami asking for her to do this and what the process had been like.

            //I hate you\\ Ryoko growled at her mother through her link. Then she carefully closed her end of the link with Tenchi and turned towards her mother again //But I love you! Thank you!\\ Washu and Ryoko shared a laugh. This wasn't usually like her but she had to admit that Washu did a pretty decent job.

**It's true**

**I'm stuck on you**

            Ryoko opened her end of the link again to hear Tenchi whisper to her entally //I guess you're stuck to me now\\ She just blushed.

            Sasami smiled she knew what was going on. Ayeka however, was looking back and forth between Washu, Tenchi and Ryoko begging for an explanation, since they were just standing there making gestures at each other but not talking. "What…" She finally choked out

            Ryoko and Tenchi turned to Ayeka looked at each other and then Tenchi said "We're connected now"

            Ayeka just stood there "What do you mean connected?"

            "We have a link" Ryoko said slowly

            "L-link?" Ayeka responded astounded "Like the one you have with Washu?"

            They both nodded. 

*I've lost him…* Ayeka looked down and muttered "I'm sorry Sasami I'm not hungry anymore, please excuse me" She pushed through them and went up the stairs.

***

Ayeka ran into her room and just stood there stunned. A second later she heard her door open. She turned around and saw Tenchi walk in and she started crying.

"Ayeka…"

"Get out!" Ayeka screamed at him through her tears *I don't want you to hurt me anymore*

"Ayeka please"

"I told you to get out Tenchi!" She said trying to get him to go out the door.

Tenchi, however, stood his ground "I'm not leaving until we talk this out" Tenchi said, his voice firm resolution.

"I don't want to talk" She said tuning away from him trying to hide her fear. Fear because she had no idea of what he would say *That he loves me? Keep dreaming. That he loves Ryoko? Probably.*

"Were going to talk. We have to sort this out. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"You don't want to hurt anyone? Is that what you said? Or you don't want to hurt your precious Ryoko?"

Tenchi just stood there gaping at her.

"Yes Tenchi I noticed, I'm not blind" Ayeka growled as she shook slightly "You think I wouldn't have? Even before this whole deal started I could feel it. When I touched you. When I kissed you. It was as if you were always somewhere else. You weren't happy. It didn't take long for me to see what was really going on"

"Ayeka I…"

"No Tenchi I don't need you to explain anything"

He looked at her pleadingly, waiting for her to calm down so he could explain everything.

"Well actually, I do." He looked at her, ready for the one question to come "what did you do with Ryoko last night?"

Tenchi just stood there open mouthed looking at Ayeka.

"Yeah you heard me right. What did you do with her? Because I know she wasn't in her room this morning, she wasn't in her rafter, and when you two came down you both came from your room"

"Ayeka, we didn't do anything"

"Oh you didn't?" She snorted "You expect me to believe that tale? What do you think, that I was born yesterday?"

"I swear we didn't do anything!"

After a while Ayeka calmed down and looked at him. "You didn't?" she asked in a small voice, his answer giving her a newly renewed hope.

"No we didn't"

"Then how come you both came down from your room?" She asked frowning

"We slept together" Tears formed in Ayeka's eyes and started to fall silently "But we didn't do anything else"

"Y-you didn't?" Ayeka asked him again, unable to believe what she was hearing. *He slept with her but he didn't do anything? Maybe…*

"No"

"B-but you kissed her" Ayeka asked ready for him to answer 'Yes and I love her, not you, I hate you'

Instead he responded "No I didn't"

Tears filled her eyes again, but this time she wasn't happy, she felt relieved.

"Now" Tenchi said moving towards her and wiping her tears away "Can we talk?"

She nodded and waited for him to go on. He just stood there his arms wrapped around her. When she noticed that he wasn't going to say anything soon she decided to take it into her own hands.

"You love her don't you?" Ayeka asked sadly

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "Yes"

Ayeka started crying again and burrowed her face in his chest. "Why?" She asked her voice coming out small and muffled, full of hurt.

Tenchi sighed "I don't know" Why do I love Ryoko? He thought as he held Ayeka *She was always special to me, I always felt something special towards her, like we were meant for each other. She always *

"Then why did you choose me?"

Tenchi sighed again. He knew the answer to this question. He knew it a little too well. He pulled Ayeka back and looked at her as he talked. "I wanted security Ayeka. When I made my choice, I wasn't really sure what I wanted, I just wanted you two to stop fighting. I knew I loved you so I went with you. I didn't realized what I had until I lost it when Ryoko left. It was then I realized that my hear belonged to her."

**Every now and then**

**When I'm all alone**

            "But you said you loved me" Ayeka said confused. "What did I do? Why don't you love me anymore Tenchi?" 

**I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone**

**Say you want me back**

"Yes I do" Tenchi answered smiling "But Ayeka you have to understand, I love you both differently. I love you as my sister, my best friend. Ryoko on the other hand… Ryoko stole my heart away"

**But you never do**

**I feel like such a fool**

Ayeka felt her heart get torn in two at Tenchi's words. All this time she had given him her love and all she could get back was the love he would feel for a sister. She pulled away from him, tears leaving silver trails down her face. She was shattered no matter what he said.

"Ayeka…"

"Please Tenchi, I would like you to leave" She said turning away from him "I need to think about this"

Tenchi hung his head and remained silent. Maybe it was best this way. "All right" He turned around and started walking out of the room. He turned around at the door to see Ayeka sobbing silently and shaking. He felt so bad for hurting her but there was no way he would be able to not hurt her and tell her.

*I'm sorry Ayeka* He thought before he turned around and left the room.

Ayeka felt him leave and turned around. She gave a sob. When that door closed it was all over. He didn't love her. She couldn't make him love her.

"I love you with all my heart Tenchi. If it means that you'll be happy, I'm willing to give up my own happiness for your own." Ayeka whispered as she shed the last tear for her lost love "I love you" 

**There's nothin I can do**

**I'm such a fool...**

**For you**


	4. Cherry Blossoms

Stuck - Cherry Blossoms 

                                                                                                                      By: Erreway

**************************************************************************************

**Disclaimer:** Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki trademarks and related indicia are property of AIC and Pioneer Entertainment. This work is not done for profit, and I do not own the series. 

**Author Notes:** *Sniff* All good things must come to an end… Oopps! Wait! This is my **opening** Author Notes! My bad! *Scratches the back of her neck Tenchi-Style* Anyway last chapter of Stuck is here, for your enjoyment (this is the moment you've all been waiting for!). Please I know its over, but I would like you to review nonetheless. I want to know what I did right, wrong, and mediocre in so I can apply that to my other works. Or just plain tell me if you liked the story! I want to be able to feel good knowing that people enjoy reading my stories. So just tell me please. 

I have to thank all of the people who did review, Thank you! *Hugs all of them* . **Frost** I know you asked a question *grins* so here's your answer. Tenchi is as dense as he is because… well I don't really know exactly why, I just know he is. Take the OVA for example. When they went to the hot springs. Tenchi was unloading the luggage from the van. Ryoko came over and started talking to him about what happened in the cabin with Ayeka. 

Then She's like "Tenchi, I want you to flirt with me too!!"

Tenchi: "Oh get serious"

Ryoko: "Fine you can flirt with Ayeka but not me" After that she throws Tenchi and all the luggage back into the van.

Tenchi: "What does she want from me?"

Duh! Didn't she just tell you? That goes to show how dense Tenchi can be. If he wasn't he would have chosen Ryoko already and this whole thing would have been over with.  ^__^ Hope that answered your question!

Whew! That was long, I doubt anyone is till with me! Ok OVA continuum, last chapter ok? K. So just go on if your still here. Shoo! And tell me what you think!  

*...* Thought

"..." Talk

//...\\ Mind Link

****************************************************************************************

**Every now and then  
When I'm all alone**

Ryoko looked up at the sky, closed her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes abruptly thought as she heard a miyah next to her. She chuckled. "Sorry Ryo-Ohki, I kinda forgot you were there for a second"

            Ryo-Ohki responded with an indignant miyah, which showed her displeasure at being forgotten about, and started to hop away.

            Ryoko just shook her head and chuckled as she raised her head towards the sky once again. The last 2 days had been hectic, to say the least. With her sudden arrival, the fact that she almost surrendered to the cave once again and finding out Tenchi and her had a link had not left any extra time for anything else.

            Ryoko yawned and stretched and started floating towards the blanket of blue stretched above her. It was about time she had some time to herself. Now, she didn't only have to worry about a cabbit and her 'Mom' entering her mind, but of Tenchi as well. He hadn't had much practice on blocking his link yet, so some random thoughts that came from the object of her affection had been popping into her head randomly as of late.

            Ryoko frowned and stopped about 5 feet from the ground, lost in thought. Everything with Tenchi had been different lately. It was as if it was back to normal, as if he had never chosen Ayeka, as if nothing from 2 weeks ago had ever taken place. A small smile made its way to her lips as she thought about the way Tenchi had been acting around her after she had come back, especially after the last 2 days. Every time he saw her now he would blush and stammer something incoherent that included the words 'time', 'walk' and 'talk'. He never really got to finish though as he always found some kind of excuse to flee from the scene.

I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back

            Ryoko grinned, her eyes tinted with mischief as a plan formed inside her. She resumed her flight towards the sky, only this time she headed for the shrine. *I'll just drop in on Tenchi and see how he's doing* Ryoko sighed *No matter how he acts around me now he still hasn't said anything about how he feels about me* Again a smile made its way to the surface *Its only a matter of time*

            She forgot all other thoughts as she increased her speed and flew to the shrine, a smile still plastered on her face. 

***

Tenchi stopped his work on the shrine's floor to gaze up at the sky for a second. He smiled. It was a beautiful day, and he was hoping to have some times after his chores were done and steal Ryoko away and finally tell her how he felt about her. He blushed as he thought about the time he had tried to do that already in these past two days.

ut you never do  
I feel like such a fool

However, he never got to tell her. All he achieved was make a fool of himself in front of her. But all of that was going to change soon. He owed it to her. He would tell her today it was final. And with such a pretty day and the Sakura blossoms in full bloom it was perfect. He smiled thinking about the best way to tell her. Different ways flashed through his mind but he brushed them all off. They weren't good enough for her.  

            He shook his head and tried to concentrate on his work once again. However he was filled with thoughts of Ryoko, her eyes that could always capture him, every single aspect of her personality amazed him, her hair spiky yet amazingly soft, the way she smelled… a blend of cherries and the perfumes of a thousand flowers (A/N: corny I know…) her body… oh God that body of hers. He felt himself blushing as he thought about Ryoko. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize as Ryoko floated down from the sky and landed close to him or as the block on the end of his link vanished.

            Ryoko smiled as she saw Tenchi kneeling on the wooden floor of the shrine apparently waxing it. She allowed a small chuckle as she saw him spacing out, lost in thought. The suddenly she felt herself blushing harder than she ever thought possible as a glimpse of what Tenchi was thinking about entered her mind. However, as soon as it came it went.

            Ryoko grinned and floated forward until she was almost atop Tenchi, floating silently behind him. She smiled silently before she put on her best smile and her sweetest voice to whisper in Tenchi's ear "Tenchiiiii"

            Tenchi was shocked for a second, but as soon as he recognized the voice he blushed and was pleased that Ryoko had shown up. His suspicions on who it was were confirmed when Ryoko wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his back "Miss me, Tenchi?"

            Tenchi opened his mouth to respond but was cut short as the voice of his grandfather snapped at him.

            "Tenchi!" Katsuhito scolded his grandson with a stern expression on his face. Inside however, he was smiling *It seems the boy is not that dense after all…*

            "S-Sensei, I was just…" Tenchi stammered as Ryoko removed her arms from around him and the expressions on her face turned to shameful ones.

            Katsuhito suppressed a laugh. "It is okay Tenchi. It is a beautiful day and it seems wrong to make you spend it doing chores"

            Tenchi just stood there, open mouthed looking at his grandfather. *Is he saying he is going to let me skip chores?* Tenchi though with disbelief.

            This time Yosho gave a small chuckle. "Yes. I am going to let you skip your chores. Go enjoy your day"

            Ryoko beamed at Yosho and grabbed Tenchi's arm, who was still shocked, and started to pull him away "Let's go Tenchi!" Ryoko said followed by a giggle as she pulled on his arm.

            Tenchi's brain finally processed the information. He gave Katsuhito a small bow and let Ryoko lead him away. "Thank you, Sensei"

            "But remember Tenchi," Yosho said as he turned to go back to his office "You will have to make up your chores tomorrow"

            Tenchi should have been sad, but this time, it didn't matter. He would do anything to spend today with Ryoko.

            Yosho smiled as the couple disappeared from view as they went down the steps. He shook his head and smiled "Young love" He muttered before sliding the rice-paper door shut.

***

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?

Tenchi and Ryoko slowly made their way down the white steps quietly each one waiting for the other to speak.

            Finally, they both started talking at the same time and stopped abruptly as they laughed.

            "You first" Ryoko said to Tenchi followed with a smile that sent his heart aflutter.

            "Okay" Tenchi said followed by a smile of his own "Would you—" Tenchi hesitated and looked at Ryoko, who was waiting eagerly for him to go on "like to take a walk with…"

            "I'd love to!" Ryoko squealed as she jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck, which Tenchi was more than happy to respond to, by wrapping his own arms around her.

            He laughed and looked at her. "Let's go then"

***

            Ayeka sighed as she hung the clothes to dry. She looked towards the steps and saw Ryoko and Tenchi walking together. After a while Tenchi seemed to say something, and Ryoko jumped into his arms in an embrace. Her heart twisted as they veered from the stairs into the forest.

My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more

            She hung another piece of clothing and then let her arms hung limply by her sides, he eyes showed the traces of tears that she refused to let fall. She knew Tenchi wasn't hers but it was still hard to let go. She had encountered feelings. She wanted to be happy for them, but she was sad for herself. She loved Tenchi but hated him for causing her this much pain.

            Deciding that mourning over Tenchi's lost love wouldn't give her any comfort or satisfaction she did her best to continue working and leave her love for Tenchi behind, even though a piece of heart would stay with it. He wasn't hers and she couldn't do anything about it. She sighed and hung another shirt to dry and leaned down to grab a new one.

***

            "Where are we going again?" Ryoko asked suspiciously as she followed Tenchi.

            "Be patient we're almost there" Tenchi chuckled as he held her hand and let the way through the forest.

They did a few more twists through the forest and then they emerged into a clearing surrounded by Sakura trees, there was also one in the middle, the biggest most beautiful one. All the trees were in full bloom, and the light hit the soft pink petals just right. Also, a gentle breeze ran through the trees and the Sakura blossoms danced in the wind lightly, happily. These details gave the place the sense of a magical scene taken out of a fairy tale. 

Ryoko just gaped at the scene before her, she had never seen something so…

"What do you think? You like it?" Tenchi asked smiling at the expression on her face.

"It's beautiful" Ryoko said turning to him "How did you know about this place?"

"I don't remember how I found it, but I love to come here." Tenchi said as he led her to the tree.

"No wonder, it's beautiful" Ryoko said as she sat down next to Tenchi.

"You know what it reminds me of?" Tenchi asked as he examined a petal the danced with the light breeze.

Ryoko shook her head and Tenchi looked at her straight in the eyes. "Of a girl."

Ryoko cocked her head to the side, her ear touching her shoulder and smiled. "Really? Who?"

"Well…" Tenchi said as he reached forward with his hand to capture yet another dancing petal and examining it closely "Let's see if you can guess who it is" He teased his eye glinting in the sunlight that hit his eyes randomly as the in leaves in the tree swayed wit the wind. 

And I can't fake it  
The way I could before

"Fine. Start with your description then" Ryoko answered grinning.

Tenchi smiled. He was going to stump her with this one. "Her eyes remind me of the sun. Her hair reminds me of the sky. And all of her…" He looked down at the small pink petal in his hand "Reminds me of a cherry blossom" He finished as he raised his eyes to hers.

Ryoko was shocked. *Who is he talking about? I have golden eyes… but Sasami has light blue hair just like the sky. And the only one in the house who is delicate enough to be compared to a cherry blossom is Ayeka…* Ryoko gave him a smile "I have no idea. Spill"

"Your giving up all ready? I'll give you one more clue" Tenchi said as he started scooting slowly towards her. As she nodded, Ryoko didn't notice their proximity.

"Ok. Sure, go ahead"

"She's an angel"

Ryoko felt her eyes fill up with tears she looked away "I have no idea"

"You don't?" He said moving towards her even more.

"No" She whispered.

"Then I guess you can't tell when somebody is talking about you" He whispered in her ear, wishing he could nibble on her ear love *Hold on just a bit…*

Ryoko's head snapped up and she leaned back a little to look at Tenchi in the eyes. "Stop playing Tenchi"

"I'm not playing" Tenchi said seriously as he started leaning towards her again.

Ryoko snorted "Yeah sure, if comparing a demon to a cherry blossom is not a joke I don't know who is"

Right then, something inside Tenchi snapped and Ryoko flinched as she saw anger flash through Tenchi's eyes, Tenchi however stayed as calm as usual "Ryoko, you are not a demon. Whatever you did it wasn't you so stop calling yourself a demon"

Ryoko just sat there stunned before she regained her composure "Tenchi, admit it, I am a demon. I am not worthy of love. Nobody ever loved me, nobody ever will. I don't want you to take pity on me Tenchi, I don't need it."

"Ryoko people do love you"

"They do? Really?" Ryoko spat, her voice full of venom and sarcasm.

Tenchi nodded.

"Then name them. I hardly know Mihoshi, she for sure doesn't love me. Ayeka would rather see me dead than near her. Washu left me and gave me away to the man that destroyed my life. Sasami is the closes friend I have in the family. Ryo-Ohki has been with me most of my life so she is the closest of all of you to loving me."

"What about me?"

I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you

"You?" Ryoko spat out the word as if it was venom "Your scared of me."

"I'm not"

"Well you may not be scared anymore but you don't love me."

"I don't?"

"Ryoko don't do this. Ryoko don't do that. Ryoko stay out of my room. Ryoko I need privacy. Ryoko I wasn't doing anything with Ayeka. Not now. I can't. Ryoko I—" She gulped and continued her mocking of Tenchi's words "I hate you"

Tenchi's stomach twisted as he heard all the words he had said to her be returned to him all in one cruel angry rage. "I don't really feel that way Ryoko. I was mad"

"I know you don't." Ryoko said turning to him her eyes full of tears. "But you still can't love me. After all… you did say you loved Ayeka"

"Ryoko… about that…"

"I don't need to hear it Tenchi. I know you are bound to go to Jurai with her sometime soon"

"No Ryoko." Tenchi said sighing and shaking his head "I'm not going anywhere"

"She's giving up her rights as a Queen in order to stay here with you?" She gave a laugh "I never thought that would happen"

"No that's not it"

"Ok then, what is it?"

"I—" Tenchi choked "I don't love Ayeka."

"You don't?" Ryoko said as her head snapped to look at him her eyes hopeful.

            "No. When I made my choice I was confused… I wasn't really sure who I loved"

            "Ok, then we'll go back to what it was before? Fight and flirt until one of us grows on you?"

            "One of you already has"

Ryoko just sat there, looking at Tenchi her eyes shimmering. He started leaning forward and was about to kiss her before he whispered "I love you" Just before their lips touched tough Ryoko turned her head and he got her cheek instead. "Wha—" Tenchi stopped as he saw a tear run down Ryoko's cheek. 

I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you

            "I'm scared Tenchi" She whispered closing her eyes and another tear escaped.

            "You shouldn't be." Tenchi said moving forward and wrapping his arms around her.

            Ryoko's voice came out muffled as she spoke against her chest "But what if the same happens to me? I mean you choose me and then you leave me for Sasami or something… Hell it could even be Ayeka again!" She gave a sob.

            "You know there are few things I've ever been sure of in my life." He pulling back to look at her in the eyes. "But I'm positive I love you with all my heart and soul, nothing will ever change that."

            Another tear escaped Ryoko's right eye, ran down her cheek and ended its course on her lips. Tenchi started to move forward again. Ryoko was stunned as her one wish had finally come true… Tenchi cared about her. No he didn't just cared about her. Suddenly her eyes closed and her mind became blank as she lost herself to Tenchi's kiss.

            Ryoko pulled back too soon for Tenchi's liking. He opened her eyes and looked at her she had a hand against her lips, which were fashioned into a smile. Finally she pulled her hand back and grinned. "I love you too Tenchi"

            Tenchi smiled and scooped her into her arms. They sat there like that neither wanting the other to speak but still wanting to say something. Then Ryoko felt a tingle at the end of her link. She smiled.

            //Can't even get a moment of peace in my own mind?\\

            Tenchi laughed and it echoed through her head //I guess not. Your stuck with me wherever you go, where ever you are, whether you want to or not\\

            Ryoko chuckled out loud and snuggled into him //No I'm not! I'm not stuck **with **you; I'm stuck **on** you\\ She laughed again before they went in for another kiss, and they continued like this kissing under the Sakura tree as the small petals fell upon them until the moon was high in the sky.

**Don't know what to do**

I'm stuck on you… 

****************************************************************************************

Short chapter, I know but that was it for Stuck. All good things must come to an end… as this one did. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought how you liked it/ hated it or it just simply was another one of those fics out there.  I enjoyed writing it, and now I will dive into my other project, When It All Fades To Black, an Action/Adventure/Romance fic. Look for it in my profile for more info. As I said before, I hope you liked Stuck. I loved writing it, it really was a challenge. So just tell me what you thought overall. Ja ne! 

~* Erreway – Mia *~ 


End file.
